Diseases of the glomerulus, the anatomic filtering structure within the kidney, account for over 60% of all cases of end-stage renal disease (ESRD), a major health malady worldwide. Prominent among these are diabetic nephropathy, Goodpasture syndrome and Alport syndrome. Diabetic nephropathy is the most common cause accounting for about 40% of new cases of ESRD in the U.S. All three diseases involve alterations in the collagen IV networks that comprise the mesangial matrix and glomerular basement membrane. Two specific aims focus on deciphering fundamental mechanisms of the assembly of collagen IV networks to gain insight into structure-function relationships that underlie kidney function and dysfunction. The third aim focuses on strengthening the research environment of Tennessee State University and exposing students to biomedical research. The achievement of the proposed aims will have a substantial impact for understanding the assembly and stabilization of collagen IV networks that are essential for cell interactions which underlie basement membrane function in all tissues. Moreover, the achievement will establish a new research focus at Tennessee State University on renal biology and diabetic renal disease, and expose underrepresented minority students to biomedical research in diabetes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Two specific aims of the present grant application focus on deciphering fundamental mechanisms of the assembly of collagen IV networks to gain insight into structure-function relationships that underlie kidney function and dysfunction. The third aim focuses on strengthening the research environment of Tennessee State University and exposing students to biomedical research.